Shapeshifting
The power to transform and reshape one's body. Also Called *Biological Alteration *Biomorphism *Changing *Copying *Inclinkinesis *Megamorphing *Metamorphing *Metamorphosis *Morphing *Morphological Being *Nanomorphing *Omni-Mimicry *Polymorphing *Self-Transmogrification/Transmutation *Shape-Changing *Shape-Shifting Capabilities The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance their own body for combat, either by turning into animals, humanoids, monsters, etc. or by making the body stronger. User with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Techniques *Shapeshifting Combat *Transformation **Partial Transformation Variations *'Adaptive Appearance': Transform based on adaptations. *'Biomorphing': Transform into any living thing. **'Animal Morphing': Transform into animals. **'Plant Morphing': Transform into plants. *'Body Manipulation': Manipulate any aspect of one's body. **'Appendage Generation': Shifting entirely new extremities out of oneself. **'Natural Weaponry': Form one's body into weapons. **'Unraveling': Transform into threads\ribbons. *'Desire Form': Take the form of others greatest desire. *'Digestive Shapeshifting': Take the appearance of other creatures by eating/consuming a part of them. *'Doppelgänger Morphing': Take the appearance of other beings. **'Perfect Doppelgänger': Take the powers, capabilities, memories, life-force, and personality of other beings. *'Disguise Mastery': Put on various numbers of disguises. *'Elasticity': Stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. **'Limb Extension': Lengthen appendages. *'Empathic Shapeshifting': Shapeshift in response to one's emotions. *'Environmental Transformation': Transform based on the environment. **'Dimensional Transformation': Transform based on the dimensions. **'Temporal Transformation': Transform based on points in history. *'Evolution': Enhance oneself permanently via accelerated evolution. *'Gender Transformation': Alter one's gender. *'God Morphing': To be able to morph into the deity. *'Inorganic Mimicry': Transform physically into an inorganic form. **'Inorganic Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's inorganic body. *'Inanimate Object Physiology': Transform into any objects. *'Malleable Anatomy': Rearrange the physiological features of oneself. *'Matter State Shift': Alter material state. *'Mechanical Morphing': Morph and change by mechanical means. *'Mimicry Form': Mimic appearance and powers of other beings. *'Mythic Physiology': Transform into mythical beings. *'Nemesis Form': Take the form of others worst fear. *'Object Morphing': Take the form of objects. *'Organic Mimicry': Transform physically into an organic form. **'Organic Shapeshifting': Manipulate one's organic body. *'Possessive Transformation': Transform the body of whoever the user is possessing. *'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting': Transform into anyone the user has killed. *'Power-Shifting': Transform into power. *'Reactive Adaptation': Develop adaptation to combat threats or changes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Shape one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. *'Self-Particle Manipulation': Manipulate one's own particle structure. **'Self-Subatomic Manipulation': Manipulate one's own subatomic structure. ***'Self-Atomic Manipulation': Manipulate one's own atomic structure. ****'Self-Molecular Manipulation': Manipulate one's own molecular structure. *'Size Manipulation': Change the size of oneself or select parts. **'Limb Expansion': Enlarge limbs size. *'Soul Shapeshifting': Shapeshift one's soul into that of another. *'Species-Shifting': Transform into different species. *'Vehicle Morphing': Transform into vehicles. Associations *Amalgamorphing *Amorphous Physiology *Biological Manipulation *Body Part Switching *Capability Retention *Camouflage *Feign Damage *Formlessness *Mass Manipulation *Morphamerge *Multi-Shapeshifting *Omnifarious *Organic Constructs *Organic Manipulation *Scattering/Reforming *Shapeshifting Inducement *Shiftmorphing *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Transmutation Limitations * Due to shapeshifters favoring certain forms for certain activities (e.g. bird-flying, fish-swimming), shapeshifters may be trapped and contained in places where only certain forms are feasible. * May revert back to original form when unconscious or asleep. * May require visual or genetic source material for a copy to be made. * May be limited on how long transformation can last. * May be unable to add/reduce mass, thus maintaining the physical capabilities of its original form. ** May have to stay near their own size. * May have trouble with returning to original form. * May be limited to humanoid shapes (human, werebeasts, etc). * May be limited to organic lifeforms (animals, humans, etc.). * May be unable to transform into complex machinery (vehicles, projectile weapons, etc.), being limited to only simple tools and melee weapons. * May retain characteristics of their original form in their new shape (i.e., color scheme, markings, voice, smell, etc.). * May only be able to partially imitate personality traits, thus people acquainted with the person being impersonated may get suspicious. * May not be able to change genetic coding (meaning blood type, gender, and DNA coding), though this does not limit the user from changing into an animal, liquid form, and such. * May be able to change DNA coding only partially. * Staying extended periods in single form may start affecting the users' behavior or even make them forget their true self. * Some users may be able to change forms (categorized as humans, cats, weapons, a body of water, etc.), but cannot shape that form into their own customization; instead, it must match their original form's shape. ** Such shape that cannot be altered include genetic coding (gender, hair color, blood type), physical appearance (such as a girl cannot change her facial or body structure to resemble another girl's, and while she can change into a cat her fur pattern is based on her own form) and design (such as the girl changing her body into a sword but cannot customize its design for decorative effects). ** This may not include the user's age, as it is an aspect of their original form. * Users of Shapeshifting Awareness will see their real forms. * Users of Shapeshifting Negation may forcefully revert the user to their real form. * Users of Mind Reading may read the user's mind and know who they truly are. * The process may be painful. * May be involuntary; the user has no control over their transformations. * Unless the user can absorb/modify their clothing during the transformation, they have to deal with it afterward. ** Clothing may be damaged during transformation unless it is part of the wearer's body or made of durable material. Known Users See Also: ShapeShifting and Voluntary Shapeshifting. Comics Cartoons Video Games Literature Anime/Manga Live Television Movies Known Objects *ID Mask (Ben 10) *Omnitrixes/Ultimatrixes (Ben 10); alien forms only *Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) *Shift Stone (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Cyber- Cloak/Mask (Lab Rats) *Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Maui's fishhook (Moana) *Trickster's Glass (League of Legends) *SCP-342 - A Ticket to Ride (SCP Foundation); limited to transforming into a transit ticket. *Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) *Shapeshift Remote (Sonic Underground) *Chameleon Belt (Spider-man animated series) *Moby Morpher (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Jack The Dog Shapeshifting Abilities.gif|Jake The Dog (Adventure Time) is a master of this ability and is capable of molding himself into the shape anything he puts his mind to. Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) Lucy Mann (Ben 10)_11_years_old.png|Lucy Mann (Ben 10) Charmcaster Shapesifting Into Caroline.gif|Charmacster (Ben 10: Alien Force) changes her appearance as Caroline... Charmcaster Shapesifting.gif|... and into a dragon. Bloxx2 Center.jpg|Bloxx (Ben 10: Omniverse) Gwen 10 Shapesifting.gif|Gwen 10 (Ben 10) Ben Tennyson Shapesifting.gif|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) File:Kevin_11,000_human.png|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) as human... Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|... and transformed. Devlin Levin.png|Devlin Levin (Ben 10) as human... File:Devlin_Levin_(Ben_10).png|... and transformed. Shapeshifting by Martian Manhunter (1).JPG|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Basil Karlo.jpg|Clayface (DC Comics) 2256928-metamorpho 010.jpg|Rex Mason/Metamorpho (DC Comics) Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man.png|Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man (DC Comics) Insect Queen (DC Comics).jpg|Insect Queen (DC Comics) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) shapeshifting.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Chameleon Boy's metamorphosis. File:Raven_Darkholme_Mystique (Earth-616)_Astonishing_X-Men_Vol_4_2_Character_Variant_Textless.jpg|Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Marvel Comics) can alter the formation of her cells at will. 440px-MorphExile.jpg|Morph (Marvel Comics) Spanner_(Earth-982).jpg|Spanner (Marvel Comics) Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616) 016.jpg|Mercury (Marvel Comics) 200px-Marrina fear itself.jpg|Marrina Smallwood (Marvel Comics) Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) lyja07.jpg|Lyja (Marvel Comics) File:Meggan_transforms.jpg|Meggan (Marvel Comics) Kamala Khan.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Veranke_(Skrull)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Veranke (Marvel Comics), can turn her body in a copy of other person, even down to the DNA level. Sl'gur't_(Skrull)_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Sl'gur't (Marvel Comics) can change her entire body, even to an amorphous shapes. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) Changelings appear to help Pharynx S7E17.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Discord as a Snake.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Princess Luna MLP The Movie promotion MLP mobile game.png|Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Metamorphia STC.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) Spongbob.jpg|Spongebob (SpongeBob SquarePants) is shaped like Texas. Gems Steven Universe.jpg|Gems (Steven Universe), since their bodies are constructs of light, are able to shapeshift with seemingly no limit. amethyst shapeshifting.gif|Amethyst (Steven Universe) shapeshifts from a cat form to her humanoid form. Golani TMNT.jpg|Golani (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) Chameleon Bot.JPG|The Chameleon-Bot (Xiaolin Showdown) truly lives up to its name. Morpher Moby.png|Moby Morpher (Xiaolin Showdown) Sofia's New Look.png|Sofia the First (Sofia the First) Shape_Shifter_appearance.png|Shape Shifter (Gravity Falls) Comso & Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents) Shapesifting.gif|Comso & Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents) as fizzy juice... Cosmo & Wanda (Fairly Odd Parents) Inanimate Object Physiology.gif|...and broom & dustpan. Genie_(Aladdin)_music.gif|Genie (Aladdin) Johanthan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) in human form.jpeg|Johnathan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters)... Strench Monster.jpg|... transform intro stretch monster. Globby.jpeg|Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Nega Globby.jpeg|Nega-Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Maggie Nelson.jpg|Maggie Nelson (Mosaic) Anime/Manga Chelsea_showing_her_Teigu.jpg|Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill) can disguise with Gaea foundation. Lance - Doki Doki Precure - human.png|Lance (Doki Doki Precure) can transform himself into a human Lance - Doki Doki Precure - giant.png|Lance (Doki Doki Precure) as a giant from Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Reflection attack Lance chair.jpg|Lance's (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt in trying to transform into a human. Dabyi Human.png|Dabyi (Doki Doki Precure) human form D.B. Raquel - Doki Doki Precure - human.png|Raquel (Doki Doki Precure) human form. Raquel chair.jpg|Raquel's (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt at changing into human form. Melan - Doki Doki Precure - dragon.jpg|Melan (Doki Doki Precure) dragon form. Charles human.jpg|Charles (Doki Doki Precure) human form. Charles teapot.jpg|Charles (Doki Doki Precure) unsuccessful attempt in transforming into a human. ENVY.gif|Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) can transform its body into anything. File:Elder_toguro_genkai.png|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) Eve.gif|Eve (Black Cat) File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) Advanced_Transformation.gif|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) demostrating the Transformation Magic. Heavypoint.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) can transform and change his shape into 6 different forms thanks to the power of Hito Hito no Mi. Shapeshifting by Bon Clay.gif|Mr 2, Bon Clay (One Piece) ate Mane Mane no Mi a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a physical double of anyone he or she has touched, making the user an Imitating Human. 697px-Sirenhuman.jpg|Siren (Suite Precure), as she demonstrates in her human form, Ellen Kurokawa, she can transform by using a special necklace, until she becomes Cure Beat. Gentatsu Version.GIF|General (Marchen Awakens Romance) can change his arm depending on which side Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|After betraying his Ghost Chess soldiers and absorbing them, Kapellmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) was able to shapeshift into a demon. Mess.GIF|The Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shapeshift their hands into blades with the Ghost ÄRM, Mess Pluto catches Snow.PNG|With the Dimension ÄRM, Lippenshift, Pluto (Marchen Awakens Romance) can take the form of any person. File:Grayroad_(Nanatsu_no_Taizai).jpg|Grayroad (The Seven Deadly Sins) can shapeshift into anyone she pleases. Mikitaka Hazekura.gif|Mikitaka Hazekura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) shapeshifting into a die. Menthuthuyoupi-transformation.gif|Menthuthuyoupi (Hunter x Hunter) can shapeshift into anything, such as extra eyes and limbs, using his monstrous amount of aura. Video Games File:League Of Legends Ursine.jpg|The Ursine Tribe (League of Legends) La Clown.jpg|La Clown (Metal Gear Acid) Shang Tsung.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Primal2.jpg|Jennifer Tate (Primal) can take on a variety of demonic forms. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Theguru.png|The Guru (Sly Cooper) can morph himself into common objects in order to blend in with his surroundings/the P4 terrain File:Shadow_Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) is Bowser Jr. shapeshifted to mimic Mario. Mimi Mario.jpg|Mimi (Super Paper Mario) Little_Witch_H.png|Little Witch (Valkyrie Crusade) is a shapeshifter mage. Live Television/Movies File:Nymphadora_Tonks_duck.gif|Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) changes her nose and mouth into a duck-bill. Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) wheels.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can take the form of any being that has died, including vampires and resurrected humans. Victoria_Morrow.png|Victoria Morrow (No Ordinary Family) has this ability ShapeshiftingLucy.jpg|Whenever Lucy's (Misfits) eyes turned black and the lights flicker, she's about to alter her appearance. Sylar shapeshifting.gif|Sylar (Heroes) shapeshifting from Gretchen into himself. Tessa Gray.jpg|Tessa Gray (The Infernal Devices) can change into anyone by touching an object of theirs. Slate.jpg|Slate (Power Rangers S.P.D) has the power to mimic any being by getting a sample of their DNA. Saeki.PNG|Kayako Saeki (The Grudge) can assume other human forms, usually those of her recent victims. Louie preston.jpg|Louie Preston (The Haunted Hathaways) Alpha Shapeshifter from "Supernatural".gif|The Alpha Shapeshifter (Supernatural) changes from Sam to Dean Pain & Panic Shapeshifting Into Worms.gif|Pain and Panic (Disney’s Hercules) Morphpic.png|Morph (Disney’s Treasure Planet) Pied_Piper_in_a_hat.jpg|The Jeggorabax Energy Entity (The Sarah Jane Adventures) was capable of taking on multiple forms to carry out his plans and induce fear into its victims such as the Pied Pier… Spellman.jpg|…Elijah Spellman… Oddbob.jpg|…and its preferred form, OddBob The Clown Everyman-becomes-the-flash-o.gif|Hannibal Bates/Everyman (The Flash/DC Comics) take the appearance of anybody via touch. File:Poltergeist Reverend Henry Kane as the Beast.jpg|As a Transcendent Poltergeist, Reverend Henry Kane/The Beast (Poltergeist Series) can change into virtually any form he desires, including a giant spectral skull, a hairy white four-legged creature, and some form of parasite. M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian) Shapeshifting.gif|M'gann M'orzz (Supergirl/DC Comics) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can change his shape using one of his 111 tricks. Charlie Shapeshifts Into Gary Legends Of Tomorrow.gif|Charlie (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Others ANIMORPH RACE Andalite by Zimonini.png.jpg|An Andalite (Animorphs) Doppelganger D&D.jpg|A Doppelganger (Dungeons & Dragons) Thriller Different Forms.jpg|The Thriller (Michael Jackson's Thriller) Lysandra snow leopard.jpg|Lysandra (Throne of Glass) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries